


Pages - Jean POV

by MadelineAmyJayne



Series: Pages [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineAmyJayne/pseuds/MadelineAmyJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein is a 19 year old student and Trost university. His life before was 'irrelevant' and as his life progressed through university, so does his friendships, with one particular character- Marco Bodt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unfamiliar face

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be one of those cheesy university love stories, where Marcos a little book worm, and jean meets up with him somehow :3 Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for reading! This is obviously Jean's POV (point of view) and another part will be Marco's.

My life story was always the one that was uninteresting, nobody cared about and was just plain dull. But my life changed in a blink of an eye after becoming so pitifully caught up with the most important person I’d ever meet. Before, I couldn’t open up to anyone, like I didn’t even exist in this universe, but after one of the most significant meeting, my life was turned upside down. This is how my life story changed for the better, despite a few ‘hiccups’, and all because of that one person…

The beginning is the obvious place to start. My name is Jean Kirstein, a 19 year old student at his 3rd semester at Trost University - _everything before now is irrelevant to me_. I was currently studying both art and leadership courses at Uni, although my grades tended to slip down the more I went to lessons. _Yes that’s right; I’m one of those kids who skip a majority of their lectures._

However, this particular day when I was skiving from leadership made one hell of a difference. It was a bright and humid October day, surprising for this time of year. I had just retrieved my months of coursework from my locker, in order to study - despite my ‘lack of concentration’ - when a guy had bolted around the corner. His feet shuffling rapidly, as his face concentrated on the room labels – not even looking where he was going. He slammed into me, hitting my left shoulder, knocking me to the floor and caused my paperwork fly into the air.

_For fuck sake!_

As I watched my work scatter and float to the floor, I had noticed as this guy had skidded across the marble floor and hit his head full speed into a locker.

 

_Serves him right!_

 

…

 

_But it looks like that hurt…_

I leant forward, crawling on my hands and knees collecting the scattered sheets of paper – _if only Yaeger could see me now_ , – when I noticed a thin, freckled hand pick up one of my pages. I glanced up to see a boy -the guy who ran into me- about my age, with short parted deep brown hair, freckles and light brown eyes. _I don’t recognise him._

I climbed to my feet and gave him a warning glare, as he passed me the papers he had collected for me. _Guess he’s not such an asshole after all…_ He squeaked out a small apology, which was pretty ironic as it came from a guy as tall as me, however I was too irritable to laugh. I gave him a thorough inspection from head to toe, before speaking. “Well, you better be careful next time…” I growled, still pissed off about the whole situation.

 

He quietly shuffled past me, avoiding even looking at my face, disappearing down the corridor. I watched him as he left; _I still had no clue who this guy was!_

As he reached the end of the hall, he gave a quick glance back, to find me still blaintently staring him down. I saw his freckled cheeks flush red with embarrassment, as he dashed off as quickly as he arrived. That was that. I gave him no second thought, and continued with my day as normal.

 

At 5pm I returned to my apartment in the Sina block, which I shared with two of my friends: Connie springer, and Reiner Braun as well as my rival Eren Yeager. Each student apartment in Trost University consisted of 4 bedrooms, each with an on-suit, combined with a kitchen and sitting area. Sina block was pretty packed, although there was one empty apartment on the floor above us. You have no idea how hard I’d tried to get that place.

 

As far as roommates go, Connie – a pretty short guy that has a distinctive shaven head and hazel eyes – wasn’t too bad despite his tendency to be an annoying prick at times, but that was nothing compared to Yeager. A guy of average height and build, both rounded and sizable teal eyes and short black hair, with his bangs falling across his forehead. This little shit has had it out for me since the day I met him. He always used to go on about how ‘we have to fight through life and all its troubles’ and some stupid fucking quote. I don’t know why, but he is a permanent annoyance of mine.

 

I strolled through the corridor, pushing my bedroom door open, dropping my backpack at the door and letting my body flop into my mattress. Once again, I could hear the revoltence of Reiner and Berthold, his boyfriend, at their fucking shenanigans… _In other words they were fucking, and they were not even trying to be discrete!_

Those two were complete opposites - Reiner being a short blonde haired guy with a tall and broad body causing him to give him an intimidating presence, whilst Bert on the other hand was a tall thin guy, with short dark hair and green eyes, seemingly quite a shy character – however they found themselves in probably the most announced relationship on campus. I sighed to myself as I pulled out a pair of headphones, placing them over my head and plugging them into my iPod, blasting music at the highest possible volume in attempt to block out the sounds draining from the room next door.

 

Half an hour of hell passed, and I decided rather than sitting around complaining to myself, I should head to the kitchen area and start planning dinner. When I strolled into the lounge, I spotted Eren and Armin talking on the sofa.

“Hey Armin!” I said, completely ignoring Eren.

 

Armin was Eren’s best mate as they knew each other during their childhoods. Armin is pretty short for our age and has a small build. He has a rounded face, framed by his blonde hair, with large, expressive aqua eyes and a pudgy nose. Although he is one of the physically weakest of my friends, his high intelligence makes him a strategic genius.

“Hey Jean” he replied, smiling.

“Fucking hi to you too, Kirstein…” Eren grumbled, trying to grab my attention, but I just ignored it and moved over to the fridge.

 

“Anyway.” Armin started standing up, as I pulled the fridge doors open “I should back to my dorm, AJ’s probably going to start dinner soon, and our new roommate has most likely arrived.”

“New roommate?” I queried.

“Yeah, Professor Erwin mentioned because we’ve had a spare room since first semester, we would be getting the new transfer. We don’t know anything about him yet though...”

“Ohh.” I said, glancing back at the fridge “AJ by chance isn’t cooking for extra tonight?” I joked, realising we had barely any food remaining in the suite. Amy-Jayne or AJ as we called her, was another friend of mine, who was also roommate of Armin. Surprisingly she shared a dorm with all boys. She was a pretty, tall, brunette, with bright hazel eyes and was always one to cheer someone up. She was great at cooking, Armin was lucky, he actually got fed in his dorm.

“Sorry Jean. We’re running out food ourselves. I have to go the store tomorrow morning.” _Damn…_ “So, I’ll see you tomorrow Eren” he called, as he walked off into the corridor.

“Yeah!” Eren shouted in response, “8 o’clock right?”

“Yeah!”

 

I returned my attentions to the fridge, searching the shelves for anything edible, when I heard footsteps enter the room. I whipped my head back around to find Connie stood in the doorway, looking a bit weird.

“You okay?” I asked. He shook his head quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Eren joined in.

“Sasha’s ill.” He responded nearly breaking into tears. _I knew they only recently started dating but really? He’s rather attached._

“I expect she just ate something that was off” Eren replied, standing up, walking over in Connie’s direction.

“Probably an out-of-date potato…” I laughed, attempting to lighten the mood.

 

Sasha we had all met for the first time in the canteen, scoffing down a boiled potato like there was no tomorrow. Of course I took advantage of that and christened her as ‘potato girl’.

 

“Ha ha, real funny Kirstein.” Eren snapped sarcastically, “C’mon Connie, we’ll go see her. I need to talk to Mikasa about something anyway…”

 

Mikasa is a girl in our year and Eren’s adopted sister - after her parents were murdered whilst she was a child - She has black hair like the night sky in a neat bob, pale skin and calm black eyes, and is always seen with a deep red scarf around her neck. I have to admit, I had a thing for her at one point, but after being coldly rejected, I rarely speak to her one on one. They both walked out, leaving me alone with the hollow noise of Bert and Reiner filling the room from the end of the corridor.

 

_Great… now I look like the bad guy._

 

I sighed to myself, sitting at one of the breakfast bar stools in the kitchen. I think the worst feeling in the world is loneliness. Of course I much preferred solitude a lot of the time, but I felt that not even the guys I lived with could be that person I can talk to, or rely on. In other words, I’d never had any real friends, a best friend. God, I’d be lucky if someone actually liked me as well.

 

Reiner had Bert, Connie has Sasha and Eren the greedy bastard has two: Mikasa and Armin.

 

_Maybe that’s why I get so annoyed with him._

Of course, I’d never admit to being jealous of the likes of Yeager. But honestly, most of my life has been like that. I’ve always been envious of people who were classed as ‘best friends’ as I felt like I was always in a different mid set to others, like I couldn’t seem to get along with anyone. I suppose I couldn’t blame them, who wants to be friends with a problem child that lived in a totally different universe? That’s why I would normally just hide myself from civilisation, gaming, sleeping or just studying in my room - in solitude.

 

I decided after sulking to myself that I was going to grab a coffee and something to eat from the campus Costa. As I walked through the corridor grabbing my coat and backpack, Reiner’s bedroom door slowly opened to reveal a blushing Bertholdt.

“Oh! Hi Jean” He smiled, trying to pretend the last 45 minutes of loud events didn’t happen.

“Hey…” I replied, disinterested.

“Where you going Jean?” A low voice joined our conversation. _Reiner._

“Costa. We’ve got little food, every man for himself.”

“Oh okay. I’m going to Bert’s dorm tonight by the way, so don’t worry about us.”

I sighed to myself and walked out, heading down the staircases, alone once again…

 

I found myself slouched in a booth in the campus Costa, alone, a mocha in hand, a grilled cheese sandwich on a plate and staring at a notepad as I doodled randomly at the page. Not a lot of people was aware that I studied art as a course, but I always found I could draw away my feelings into a page or canvas. _Yeah, I know it sounds weird but it worked._

 

“Hey Jean!” A high-pitched squeaky voice came. I looked up to find Crista, a short blonde girl, basically a feminine version of Armin sat on the otherside of my booth.

“Hey Crista” I mumbled, as I folded my notepad, placing it in my rucksack. Crista was in my art class, actually.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Not much. Just having dinner because were out of food in the apartment.”

“Oh!” She giggled, scanning the room.

“Who you looking for?” I asked, tracing the directions she was looking in.

“Ymir…” she sighed “We had a bit of an argument the other day, so I messaged her asking if she wanted an apology coffee.”

“This is why I don’t get a girlfriend. It’s too much hassle.”

“No, you don’t have a girlfriend because you can’t get one!” a rather annoyed voiced interrupted. I swept my head around to find a tall, freckled faced girl, with dark hair tied up into a ponytail, staring me down.

 

_Ymir…_

“Why the hell are you talking to my girlfriend Jean?” she threateningly asked.

 

_Yes, Ymir and Crista were dating._

 

“Chill your beans Ymir, I’m not going to steal her from you geez…”

“I don’t trust you Kirstein, you’re too sly for your own good…”

“Can a man not eat in peace?!” I asked agitated, standing up and storming away, out of the door.

 

I returned to my flat in rather a strop. I slammed my door shut, grabbing my laptop and scrolled through the internet.

 

_This was my new found theory - I could sympathise and feel sorry for people all I want. I will help and do my best to care. But as soon as I had a problem, all I’d get was shit._

I logged onto Facebook, scrolling through my newsfeed, when I spotted something intriguing. Thomas Wagner, another roommate of Armin, had uploaded a selfie of him, Armin, AJ and another boy. I squinted at the screen, trying to make out this guy’s physiques, but the left side of his face had been cut off. I left a like on the photo, because those guys always knew how to make me smile. Perhaps this new guy was like them… _Maybe he and I could get close…_ I laughed to myself after my brain suggested such pathetic, empty ambitions, continuing to scroll through the webpage.

* * *

 The following morning, I woke at 8:50. I don’t know why, but I seemed to be the one guy in the whole year that could actually get up in the mornings. I walked into the lounge and poured myself a coffee before flopping down onto one of the flat sofas, staring mindlessly out of the window. I scanned the scenery, looking for features that could be a possible drawing for my art coursework. A few minutes later I spotted a large tree by the corner of the campus wall. I recognised it instantly as the ‘colossal oak’, one of the Uni’s most recognisable features. I was the only tree that could be seen anywhere on campus and it grew at least fifty meters high. It seemed almost impossible, but this tree was so important to everyone here. I didn’t really care all that much – it was from some foreign place and had been planted there by some scientist who founded the University.

 

The leaves at this time of year were perfect, yet slightly strange, as they started to tinge red and white, like muscles of a body. I never understood the science behind the strange colourings, but it would make a great project. I grabbed a pen from the coffee table and scribbled a reminder note on the back of my hand: ‘Go draw the fucking tree’.

 

As I placed the pen back down, I heard a door squeak open from the corridor. Soon enough, Connie entered the room.

“You okay man?” I asked, but I receive no response, as he walked past me to the coffee machine on the side. “Connie.” I sighed “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be rude about your girlfriend, it’s just I didn’t have one so I don’t understand it okay? I’m sorry.” It went quiet for a moment, before I heard a laugh from Connie.

“I just got an apology from the great Kirstein?” He smiled “Now that’s an achievement!” He sat next to me smiling.

“Oh shut the fuck up!” I laughed “I was being nice.”

 

He nudged me, smirking. “You know, I could get Sasha to stick you up with one of her friends.” I nearly spat out my coffee from laughter.

“Dude! No thanks! Life’s easier without a girl wrapped around your leg.” We both laughed, but I secretly felt bad. I kind of did long some-sort of a relationship, but all my previous ones had all gone to shit. I didn’t want to hurt anyone by giving them false hope in a relationship.

 

“How was your leadership lesson yesterday then?” Connie asked, taking a sip from his cup.

“What leadership lecture?” I laughed “Nah, I skipped it again, but some shit ran into me with my paperwork.” Connie instantly jolted up.

“WAIT WHAT?! Did you hit him?!”

“No…”

“Oh…” He said, as he returned to his original position. “What did you do then?”

“I gave him a warning.”

“A warning?! Is that it?”

“Well, yeah” I said “I didn’t recognise him, so I just brushed it off.”

“Lucky son-of-a-bitch…” Connie mumbled. Before I could reply, Eren entered the room, looking really pissed off.

“Woah, who shat in your cereal?” I asked, pulling a face. He sat on the arm of the sofa, looking at both me and Connie.

“I had an argument with Mikasa last night…” he sighed. I instantly became intrigued.

“Woah what ?!”

“Armin told me something yesterday and I confronted her about it. She said that ‘it needed doing’ like she had no choice, but it was fucking wrong on so many levels.”

“What was it?” Connie butted in.

“Just something bitchy she did. I told her she was wrong doing it, but she didn’t care. So I yelled at her and basically now were not talking.”

“Is that why you left early yesterday?” Connie asked “After I made sure Sasha was okay, I came to get you but you were already gone…” Eren nodded, and we sat in an awkward silence. I grabbed the TV remote and switched on the news and we sat there for a good hour, trying to forget out troubles, before Connie left for his law lecture.

 

As I sat with Eren on the sofa watching TV, I looked down at my hand and saw my reminder note. _Oh yeah!_ I got to my feet and explained to Eren that I needed to go get some paperwork from Professor Erwin for leadership. I gave a brief goodbye and left the flat, making my way down the Sina apartment’s staircase.

 

As I left the two glass doors at the front of the building I saw AJ and some guy leave the Maria block. _That’s the new guy!_ I called out to her, but she was in a bit of a rush – _guess she’s late for her law lecture._ She studies Law and patisserie –cake decoration studies- and goes to the same class as Connie for Law. I tried to catch up to them at a quick walk, but as I was in shouting distance of them, they literally had just entered room 845. _I’ll catch her later…_

 

I pulled my strap of my backpack over my shoulder again, as it had slipped down lightly where I was walking so fast. I began to cross campus heading towards ‘colossal oak’ planning in my head what style of drawing I could for my project. _This better be worth it…_


	2. New ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean goes to draw the colossal tree and notices a freckled boy sitting opposite him. After some in depth drawing perhaps he would have the chance to meet him again.

Walking up next to the staggering height of the colossal oak made my head spin, glancing up and down the enormous plant, from the thick tangled roots that dived under the soil all the way up to the red tinted leaves at the end of each branch.

 

As much as I hated to admit it, I liked to add some deep, meaningfulness to any piece I create, I take a lot of care with my artwork, and I never really take notice to how particular I am about his kind of thing – I’m very choosy when it comes to a subject.

 

Next to the tree was a gravel path way, with benches set out either side. I sat down on one facing the tree, set my bag down next to me and brought out my sketch book. Pages like dry leaves as the layers of paper covered in paints and pastels flicked passed my eyes to the next blank page. I also took out the nearest HB pencil from the bag and set it down on the page.

 

The shape of the trunk and roots (I decided to draw the base section) slowly came together in curves and lines on the page, only the trunk was so enormous only part of it would fit on the page. Eventually, I had a tree. _Yay jean can draw trees…_

Only thing to do next was add in its surroundings. I added in benches and the path, but only then did I realise the tall, freckled student lounged across a bench under the tree.

 

Of course I had to add him in, but there was something so oddly intriguing about his features, and the way he was positioned… it was like I had to draw him, only him – he was the perfect subject.

I added in the shape of him under the tree, book in hand and freckles. For such a tall guy to have freckles seemed silly, but also adorable – another reason he would be fun to draw. I continued to watch him, and decided that, maybe it wouldn’t be so weird if I drew him, in the back of my sketchbook, just to see what it would look like… _It’s not that weird, I don’t even know him, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him right?_

 

It felt weird, but also like a challenge – draw this beautiful stranger. _Did I say beautiful?_ My brain returned to my sketch pad and began to draw again, but after struggling with the positioning of his long legs, I looked up to see he’d vanished.

 

I glanced around, to find seamless amounts of people gathering in a huddle, unable to see the cause of the sudden gathering. I shaked my head in disapproval; _another fist fight I bet..._ I glanced down back to sketchbook and the unfinished figure centred in my drawing. Sighing, I packed my things back into my rucksack. _Maybe I could finish it another time..._ I pulled my strap over my shoulder, walking away from the scene, laughing to myself: _When will I EVER get to see him again-it’s not like I can run up to him and say ‘I drew you the other day, can I finish it?’_ I struggle to make friends as it is, that definitely wouldn’t help.

 

Before I was able to turn the corner, I heard screaming and chanting from the gathering by the tree. I glanced back for a brief moment, laughing to myself- _Another day at Trost University._ I strolled along wondering to myself on what to do next: go back to the dorm? Go grab something to eat from the canteen or even attempt to do some revision in the library, but my thoughts were soon interrupted.

 

Once again, some random kid ran into my shoulder, but this time instead of it being a freckled, seeming honest guy, it was instead a silver haired guy that I instantly recognised as one of the dickheads on campus. He and two others constantly bullied Armin and a handful of others that were weaker than us. At one point honestly, I was on the wrong side of their wrath in high school, but thanks to good old puberty, things soon changed, and I beat their asses big-time. I glared at him.

“Watch it!” I growled, but to my surprise I wasn’t the person he was most scared of. He pelted in the opposite direction, soon followed by his fellow prick. I pulled a confused face, walking in the direction they ran in, wondering to myself what could have caused such terror in them. Soon enough, my questions were answered by a historical laughing Connie appearing on the scene.

 

He was in full pursuit of the two bullies, a large evil grin on his face. Just as he dashed past me I grabbed his arm, pulling him in front of me.

“Connie?! What the fucks going on?” He turned his bold head towards the two bullies who had continued to flee.

“YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!” He shouted laughingly.

“CONNIE!” I snapped, trying to grab his attention. “What was that all about?”

“Those dicks were on Armin’s case again” he sighed “But AJ’s new roommate tried to intervene, however then ended getting a beating himself.” _When am I gonna actually meet this kid?_

“Soon enough, all three were on him, so AJ and I came to his aid, soon followed by Eren.”

“Shit. Talk about a rough first week.” I replied.

“No kidding! Anyways, I’m about to head back to the dorm, you coming?”

“Sure. I got nothing better to do…” I sighed, walking alongside Connie.

 

On our way back to the dorm, we chatted a little. Connie and I had little in common, and our conversations would often drop pretty quickly. But he was also that kind of friend who you could sit in a comfortable silence with.

“How’s that art project by the way?” Connie actually took an interest in my life.

“Proff. Ral keeps piling it on, 25 observational, 15 media trials, and another butt load of preliminaries for a practice piece and all that.” I decided this was a good time for a rant. “I mean my portfolio is full enough as it is! I’ve trials and that woman continues to tell me to do more or to “get the tone in” or “get your preliminaries handed in”!” I sighed and looked at Connie. Stupid kid had the most confused face on his mush. I decided to put it into a language non-Jeans would understand.

“Art sucks”

“Damn” He said. And opened the room to our dorm building.

* * *

 

After several hours fucking about on the internet, I decided to do something useful. I sat up from where I had been lead on my stomach in front my laptop, and swivelled around to the small desk in the opposite corner. My bag resting on the desk next to a pile of old sketch books, half painted canvases leant against the wall by the door, and a few folders as well, leant up against the small set of drawers next to my bed, a small shelf stacked with personal belongings hanging above it.

I pulled my currently-in-use-sketchbook from my bag and opened it up.

Of course it fell open to the page of the beautiful stranger, who, increasingly felt like someone I had seen before. Unfortunately he’d disappeared before I’d managed to give him those big brown puppy eyes or much else of any facial features, despite those adorable speckles. _God he really is beautiful._

I looked up into the mirror on top the chest of drawers and notice my face screwed up. I shrugged at my reflection.

“What? You’re the gay one here” My reflection continued to scowl. I let it melt slightly into a tiny smile as I pictured this stranger lead across the bench again, his form lead over the bench…

The mirror shook it’s head. “God you are so gay Jean Kirschtein.” I threw the sketchbook on the bed.

 

I had known I was Homosexual since the beginning of high school – which was really awkward, especially when I realised I had started to agree with everything the school cheerleaders would say about the football team’s goal keeper. _But to be fair, he had one hell of a set of abs…_

I hadn’t told anyone, Jean Kirschtein? Gay? Hahahaha! No way! I imagined Connie’s words if I ever told him. It wasn’t that people around here were against homosexuals; in fact there was a huge what I call “sexual diversity” within this school, but just not me. This guy has too much of a bully beater’s reputation to be gay. It would either ruin me or ruin my life. I guess I just wasn’t ready to shock the world yet…

 

There was a knock at the door and a lifted my head as I’d realised I had my head in my hands sat on the edge of my bed, again.

 

Eren called through the door. “Dude, you wanna watch this game or what?”

“Yeah one moment” I growled slightly. He had interrupted Jean time…

One shitty football game of Arsenal vs Man city spent sat between the big guy Reiner and midget Connie, with fucking Yeager yelling every three seconds at the tv despite the quite clearly bias ref and a obviously fixed score of 2:0 later, I threw my hands in the air and chuffed.

“What the hell already.” I said.

“Can’t believe that. Ref doesn’t know what he’s doing – half our frickin players were sent off for no fuckin reason.” Reiner added.

“Asshole” was Connie’s contribution.

 

Reiner looked at his watch. “Oh, excuse me gents, I have an appointment.”

“Berthold by any chance?” Connie added in.

“Yup” he said

Yeager added his comment. “Bet he never would have expected this level of punctuality from a woman.” I thought that was a little rude. I even felt a little hurt myself.

“He’s more woman than my own mother – did ya know he starts complaining about every little thing you do if you don’t do it his way” didn’t want to laugh at that. Yeager did, but Connie didn’t seem so happy.

“That’s a little sexist guys.” He seemed a little awkward.

“C’mon Connie it’s only a joke” Yeager said.

“That’s not the point, they’re not jokes, they’re a load of sexist bullshit and it’s not fair, you wouldn’t say that in front of a woman so why is here any different?” Yeager stared at me and Reiner was just sniggering. “What? You think the fact that I’m standing up for bloody women’s equality is funny?”

I stood up and walked towards him. “What?” I questioned.

“Jean calm down” Yeager knew what was coming.

“Kirschtein you sound like some sort of bloody feminist” He laughed a little. I glared. This sexist bastard was deliberately pushing it now.

“So what? I wouldn’t be surprised if all those asshole men killed off all those girls who had to physically fight for a vote. Just so they could vote from ANOTHER group of men to run their country.”

Reiner was laughing his ass off, it disgusted me.

“Oh wow Jean, I would not be surprised if you were gay or something” he continued laughing, and I even heard Connie snigger.

I froze. I heard Yeager saying something to me but it was blacked out. Yes I believe in equality for everyone, including woman. It was something I felt very strongly about. Reiner was just one of those fucking men who acted like they were all this shit.

I just watched he look at me. “Wait a second, are you?” He laughed and I snapped.

 

My fist fell down on his jaw and as I bounced around back into balance on my feet, he fell to the floor, I hit again on the back of his skull, again on his back, again on his side, again on the wall, again on the air, again again again. Yeager had a tight grip around my chest and dragged me to my room.

 

* * *

 

This didn’t happen as often as it used to. I’d had anger issues scince I was a kid, well, more like violence issues or some shit. It was hard to admit, but I was turning out more and more like my father…

 

“I don’t try to hurt people.” I said in the quiet of Eren and I sat in my dark room.

He stayed silent. He’d done this before I guess. He knew to let me rant.

 

Images of my father repeated through my head. That one night, the last time was the worst.

 

“I don’t want to be like him”.

 

His hand around a heavy object, stood above my mother, who shrunk further and further to the floor with every blow. She didn’t do anything wrong. _Neither did Reiner._

 

Silence let a few tears go unnoticed down my cheeks. Silence let memories of a sickeningly relieving funeral slip by. Silence that still now remained between me and all the deafening problems of my past.

* * *

 

I stood a little way down the corridor, out of sight. Eren had been kind enough to bring me along with him to his shitty “movie night” or something with his girlfriend. Well, not yet anyway, Mikasa wasn’t going to let him go that easily. I sniggered as I saw AJ, a very sweet brunette who had often complimented my artworks and even bought a couple herself. She was a valuable friend to me.

 

They talked for a while; I just turned to stare out the window. Leaving the dorm had been easy, Connie had probably taken Reiner out of my way, so Eren decided to keep me out of the way.

“Jean” I turned to see Eren beckoning for me to come in.

 

I stalked after them, after taking just one last glance at the colossal oak across the campus from the window.

 

I slammed the door behind me and sighed. I decided to sulk all evening because that’s how Jean deals with his problems. The reflection in small mirror on the wall next the door rolled it’s eyes at me. “Shut up” I whispered in retaliation.

 

I turned to walk down the corridor, where the dorm rooms joined up to the living area. Just as I did I noticed someone stood at the other end.

 

The beautiful stranger, freckles and all, was AJ’s new bloody flatmate. _Oh god he is beautiful…_

I told my brain to snap out of it. _No homo right now Jean._

 

There he was, his black too-well-combed hair hanging down just over his eyebrows in a little parted fringe. His big brown eyes looking me up and down in a slightly panicked state, which made all of his freckled, flushed cheeks that tiny bit more adorable. And it was that little embarrassed, nervous expression that clicked the pieces into place – this was the kid who ran into me a while back. _So that’s where I recognised him._

My heart fluttered as I caught his actually, mesmerising eyes, and he turned an extra shade of red darker. I realised I must look like a utter twat so attempted to give him a stern look. Which didn’t really work in the circumstances so I probably looked like a twat anyway.

 

“Hi…” I managed to mumble as I reached behind my head and scratched between my shoulder blades, awkwardly.

“Hey” he said quietly. He shuffled then continued “Look, you probably don’t remember me-“

My voice turned all Jean-seductive-mode-on for a second as I said “I do”

 

GOD DAMMIT JEAN DON’T SCARE THE CHILD. CUT THE HOMO. But seriously, how could I not remember him…

 

“You do?” I just nodded in case I said anything else super-gay. He then turned into EXTREME-super-cute-stranger as he become all apologetic. “Anyways, I’m sorry about all your paperwork. It was my first day and I fucked up bad.”

I couldn’t help but grin, bless him. I walked closer too him, and realised it was probably a mistake as he was even more attractive close up. I snuck a quick glance up and down and stretched out a hand.

“We never had a proper introduction” His arms had quite a bit of muscle in them… possible ab contender? “My names Jean; Jean Kirschtein” He took my hand and shook it with a strong grip.

“I’m Marco Bodt”

 

He was undeniably my new crush. Jean Kirschtein had fallen for the beautiful stranger. And if anything was going to come out of us becoming friends, it was that I would get to draw that perfect smile that had appeared on his freckled face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Hope you are all enjoying it so far :) Sorry its been a while since I last posted, but im sure ill try to keep up to date with it :P Be sure to check out Marco's POV so far. 
> 
> Thanks again MadelineAmyJayne

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you bus for reading. This is obviously going to be a continuing series, which I am going to release Marco's POV of the story soon :D Feedback would be great, so don't hesitate leaving comments or messaging me through my tumbler account:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madelineamyjayne
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! :D


End file.
